Harry Potter and the Charmed Ones
by ReiMin09
Summary: The Charmed Ones are caught up in Harry Potter's world when Phoebe has a premonition about Harry and Hermione. There is a mysterious prophesy about the Charmed Ones. better one inside.
1. Premonition Part 1

Hey all Harry Potter fans. I have a story for you this is one about the Charmed Ones having to save Harry from not only Voldemort but also the Source of all evil. If you don't know who Harry Potter is he is a character from JK Rowling's imagination. But hopefully all will know who he is. Harry isn't in this chapter but he will be in later ones.

I own nothing Harry Potter is from the briliant mind of Mrs. JK Rowling and Charmed is from the people who write it who i don't know the names. I hope you like it.

* * *

Summery: The fammed Charmed Ones (Three sisters that are the most powerful witches in all of the world) are caught up in Harry Potter's world because of a premonition. The Charmed Ones consist of Piper, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews their half witch half witelighter, half sister. Piper the oldest of the three who has the power to freeze and blow things up. Phoebe the middle sisterhas the power of premonition (can see the future) and is an empath (sp?) (can feal what other's are fealling) Paige the youngest of the three is half whitelighter (gardiean angel) and can orb as well and has telekinesis (can make things move with mind) All three sisters live in a huge Manor in San Fansico CA and fight demons on a weekly baises. The Book of Shadows is a large leather bound book with spells and potions and lots of stuff about demons.

* * *

Phoebe sat up late again reading one of her most favorite books for about the millionth time since she bought it. The book was the sixth installment of the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. She turned page after page that night. But when she finally did settle down to go to sleep it was around three in the morning. 

Phoebe lay there in her bed restless. She thought to herself _What if Harry Potter was real._ But this was impossible Harry Potter was a figment of J.K. Rowling's imagination. Phoebe fell asleep finally after thinking about this for another hour or so.

* * *

Phoebe walked through the Manor into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee that she had woken up to the smell of. She hadn't slept well that night other than the fact that she didn't actually fall asleep till four in the morning. She kept having dreams about the same raven-haired boy with emerald eyes. 

She had poured herself a cup and was sitting down with a blueberry muffin when her half-sister Paige walked in. Paige smiled brightly and poured her a cup, "Morning Phoebe. Did you sleep well last night?"

Phoebe stared at the younger witch _How can anyone be that cheerful in the morning? _She asked herself. "I would have if I had not been reading until three," Phoebe grumbled.

"What were you reading?" Paige walked over and sat down at the table by Phoebe.

"Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince," came the reply. Phoebe took a large gulp of her coffee.

"Really," Paige gave her a quizzical look. "Haven't you like read those books a million times already?"

Phoebe thought about this for a moment, "Nope it's been sixteen. Well this will be my seventeenth time. Well once I finish this one a seventeenth time." Phoebe stifled a yawn.

"What have you read seventeen times Phebes?" Piper the oldest of the Charmed Ones walked in.

"The Harry Potter books," Phoebe replied proud of herself. She smiled up at her older sister who was now pouring herself a cup of coffee. All three of the Charmed Ones were addicted to coffee.

"Oh right, have you even seen the movies?" Piper asked as she grabbed a muffin and headed toward the table.

"All four and I can't wait till the next one comes out. But I hope that they do a better job than they have done on the 3rd and 4th. They really need to get Christopher Columbus back as director."

"Right whatever you say Phebes." Piper smiled at her younger sister. "So what do we have planned for today?"

"Umm well I don't know it's Saturday so P3 is open as always. But who is playing tonight?" Phoebe asked. P3 was the nightclub that Piper owned and managed.

Piper wracked her brain. She knew this. It was some Christian band that was going to be in town and she had heard their music and liked it. "Switchfoot I think that is their name." Piper answered finally.

"But isn't that a Christian band?" Paige eyed her oldest half-sister. "Not that that is a problem it's just… I mean… you've never had a Christian band play before."

"Well they are in town and I thought it would be nice to have some diversity," Piper replied.

Just then swirling white lights filled the room. Leo the Charmed Ones white-lighter and Piper's husband appeared. "Hello all," he smiled flashing his white teeth.

"Hi ya Leo. How's everything going up there?" Paige asked looking to the ceiling.

"Fine everything is fine. Well for now anyway." Leo said. He sat down next to his wife. "Does something have to be wrong for me to come see my charges?" he asked.

"No I didn't even ask if anything was wrong just how's it going?" Paige recited.

"So what were you girls talking about before I orbed in?" Leo asked changing the subject.

"Just what's going on today," Phoebe said looking up from her breakfast. "And Harry Potter before that."

"Oh as I feared important stuff." Leo's voice was dripping with sarcasm. He smiled at his three charges.

"Yeah and you interrupted it." Piper jokingly poked Leo in the side. "I mean we were talking and you just orb in unannounced." She smiled brightly at her husband letting him know that she was just joking.

"Right sorry bout that next time I'll send you a letter informing you that I'm coming home," Leo laughed.

"Well I'm going to read so that I can finish my book." Phoebe put her coffee cup and plate into the sink and headed up to her room. She grabbed the purple backed book (A/N: Harry Potter and the HBP has a purple cover.) from her nightstand and was immediately hit with a premonition.

_A boy with messy raven colored hair and green eyes walked into an empty classroom with a girl who had mossy brown hair and chocolate pools for eyes. Seconds later a snake like man walked out form behind a knocked over bookshelf. The snake like man raised a wand and pointed it at the girl. A jet of green light escaped form the tip of the wand and hit the girl squarely in the chest. She fell to the ground with a thud. The raven-haired boy yelled a single word before being hit by second jet of green light._

The premonition ended just as it came but Phoebe could still hear that word being yelled.

* * *

So that was the first chapter don't you want to read more? Well if you do the next chapter should be up really soon. I am sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes I've used spell check and well I hope you like it. Now if you would please take a minute or two and review I would be much abliged. Press the Blue Button that says Go on it 


	2. Premonition Part 2

Here is the second chapter for you all who really wanted to read on. i hope you like it. so read on and you will find out what that word was!

* * *

Phoebe rushed down stairs with the Harry Potter book clutched in her hand and the premonition fresh in her mind. "Piper, Leo, Paige." She yelled as she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

All three came running with confused looks on their faces, "What is going on?" Piper asked.

"I've just had a premonition," she paused.

"And what was it about?" Paige prodded.

Phoebe had to catch her breath before going on, "It was about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. You know the ones from the book." She healed the purple book in their faces. "And it had Voldemort in it too."

Piper raised her eyebrow. "I think you've read those books one too many times."

Paige laughed, "Or you were just having a premonition about the seventh movie," Paige put her fingers in her ears. "I don't want to know it will ruin the book and the movie for me."

"No the boy and girl weren't Daniel Radcliffe or Emma Watson or the man that they got to play Voldemort. They were different," Phoebe explained

"Phoebe come sit down then you can explain everything," Leo said pulling Phoebe to the couch. "Now exactly what happened?"

"Okay so I went up stairs to read like I said I was going to do. I picked up the book and a premonition hit me," she took a breath. "The premonition was of a raven haired boy with green eyes and a mossy brown haired girl with chocolate eyes. They walked into an old empty classroom. Within seconds of entry a snake like man walked out from behind a fallen bookshelf and sent a jet of green light at the girl who fell down after it hit her on the chest. The raven-haired boy yelled out one word before being hit by a second jet of green light, " Phoebe retold.

"And this one word the raven-haired boy yelled. What was it?" Paige demanded.

"Hermione," Phoebe said barely over a whisper.

* * *

Ohhh Cliffhanger! ohh now you can't wait to read on. there are questions poping up in your mind like was this just a premonition of the seventh movie or was it real? well your just going to have to wait and see. Press the Blue Button that says GO 


	3. Getting Ready To Go

Here is the next chapter. Though i am really disapointed that i only got on review. i would be really happy if you all would review more please turns puppy dog eyes on you all well i hope you like this chapter.

* * *

A swirl of white blue light filled the Charmed Ones' living room. The three Charmed Ones were sitting, waiting for their whitelighter to come with the reply. "So what's the answer?" Piper asked as soon as she could clearly see her husband. 

"It's real all right, all of it. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Lord Voldemort," Leo the Charmed Ones' whitelighter replied. "And they need our help."

"Why haven't we heard of this Lord Voldemort before? I mean he is so dark and powerful in the books then why haven't we heard of them before?" demanded Phoebe.

Piper sighed, "Well I guess we are going to Britain then. We need to start packing." She got up and headed for the stairs.

Leo held her back, "Hold on Piper. There is something you need to know first. As you have read from the books that Lord Voldemort is pretty much invincible until all of his…"

Piper interrupted him, "Phebes couldn't you have just had a premonition of the seventh movie and leave it at that? But no you have to have a vision of the real Harry Potter." She glared at her sister.

"Let's not play the blame game here, Come on we will probably have to pack the Book of Shadows as well as clothes," Paige said being the voice of reasoning.

"What would we need the Book for it's not like it has anything on Voldemort in it." Piper said still grumpy.

"Have either of you ever checked?" Paige asked.

"Well not exactly, but come on get real like it will have anything about a dark wizard in there it just has lots of stuff on demons," Phoebe looked at the half whitelighter quizzically.

* * *

"Look it does have something about him what do you know?" Paige said not but a few minutes after all the bags had been packed and everyone was ready to go. "It says _Lord Voldemort also known as Tom Riddle is a very powerful wizard. _Yada Yada Yada. We all ready know all this stuff. Tom Riddle that sounds dangerously familiar."

"Well duh from the books it is all in there," Phoebe glanced at her half sister.

"No I mean it seems more familiar than that." Paige said thinking, "Wait there is more about Voldemort. There is a prophesy about us in here. Humph it says _There will be a day when all the world's magic will collide. The Charmed Ones will have to decide. Who will live and who will be defeated. The Dark Lord's work will be completed._ What in the world?" Paige gasped.

"Paige is that all it says?" Piper asked. Paige nodded. "Well I think it means that we are to decide if Harry will live or die,"

"Well live duh," Paige blurted out.

"Hello Captain Obviouse." Phoebe put in.

"Well think about it. _There will be a day when all the world's magic will collide. _That one is simple, and then there is the next one. _The Charmed Ones will have to decide._ Okay also simple, the next two are the ones that confuse me. _Who will live and who will defeated. The Dark Lord's work will be completed._ I mean _the Dark Lord_ clearly is a reference to Voldemort but if we are to decide who is to live and who is to die then we would choose Harry but it says _The Dark Lord's work will be completed_ with Voldemort dead then his work would not be completed." Piper said logically.

"Piper you are over analyzing everything." Paige said turning the pages of the Book until she stopped, "What do you know they are in here too," she glanced at her half sisters. "_Horcuxes are dark and evil items that will contain a part of a wizard's soul. To make one the wizard must kill another therefore ripping his soul apart. The wizard then can place the potion of the soul into the item. With doing this it gives the wizard another life to live, even though he dies he lives. A wizard can make as many horcuxes as he wants but we caution against it._ Well there you go," Paige said. "What have we learned that we didn't already except for the prophecy part?"

Phoebe took the Book from her and looked it over and smiled, "Paige I believe you forgot to read something. It is a spell and potion to vanquish a horcux." Piper's face lit up. "The only thing is it is a power of three and the potion is long and I don't even know half of the ingredients or were to get them." She passed the book around so that the others could see it.

Paige had a pen and paper out and was already writing the whole thing down. Piper frowned and left Paige to her copying. A few minutes later Paige looked up and smiled, she folded the piece of paper and put it in her blue jeans pocket. She closed the book, "I think we need to go soon or else." Paige walked down the attic stairs and headed to her bedroom. She placed the Book of Shadows in a large chest at the end of her bed and covered it with many other books that were previously in there.

"What are you doing Paige?" Piper walked in after Paige with Phoebe close behind.

"Hiding the Book because I have everything written down including the prophecy so we don't need to bring it with us. And besides it is only an orb away if we do. Also it will be harder for a demon to find if it is hidden," Paige closed the chest. "Lets go. Leo."

Leo came running up the stairs, "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes we are now let's head to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. Or Hosmead because we might not be able to orb in to the school with all the protecting magic that is in it and around it." She smiled and took Phoebe's hand.

* * *

Okay that was the 3rd chapter so now you all can find that blue button below the story and you can push it (it says GO by the way) then you can type in a coment about the story what you thought about it is you liked it or hated it i don't care just inform me of what you think about it. and i'm thinking about changing it to Harry Potter. so look for it there. Press the Blue Button that says GO 


	4. To Harry Potter

Okay now here is a new chapter you know you have been waiting so long for this and well I have finally updated it so here you go.

* * *

Harry sat dazed in his chair in their potions class. Slughorn was droning on about some potion. The Prince's potion book was open in front of Harry. Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs, "You should be paying attention Harry," Hermione whispered. 

"Yeah okay whatever," Harry whispered back. He still didn't have the slightest idea of what Slughorn was talking about.

"Who can tell me who was the only man to make the Sorcerer's Stone?" Slughorn asked. Harry blinked had Slughorn just asked who made the Sorcerer's Stone?

Hermione's hand shot up in her usual Hermione way. "I am glad you are so enthusiastic Miss Granger but I think I will give someone else a chance. Harry I believe you should know the answer since I've heard that you had something to do with the destruction of the one and only one made so far." Slughorn looked strait at Harry.

Harry blinked again. "The Sorcerer's Stone was created by the one and only Nicolas Flamel," Harry answered groggily.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. 10 points to Gryffindor." Professor Slughorn looked out at the class. "Mr. Potter is right. Nicolas Flamel was the one and only man to make the Sorcerer's Stone to this day," he beamed.

Harry tuned out again. He thought of quiditch practice that was being held this afternoon. Potions was the last class of that Friday afternoon classes then Harry would have a few hours until quiditch so maybe he could get started on this weekend's homework. The bell rang which signaled the end of class. Harry picked up his book bag and was out the door before Slughorn had even said have a good afternoon.

Harry started toward the common room. He turned the corner and ran strait into Professor McGonagall.

She was just as startled as Harry. "Mr. Potter I was just looking for you. Come with me," Harry rolled his eyes what had he done wrong now? But he fallowed McGonagall any way.

"Professor what did I do?" Harry asked after a few moments of walking behind her in silence.

"Dear boy. Just because I make you come with me doesn't mean that you have done something wrong. Unless you would like to confess to me." McGonagall said. She laughed and actually smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes there was always something going on at Hogwarts. "Yes mama." Harry said completely unconvinced with her answer.

McGonagall lead Harry to Dumbledore's office. She quietly said "Lemon drops" to the gargoyles as if Harry didn't already know the password. The spiral staircase appeared and Harry hopped this is where he was going to be left like all the other times. But McGonagall walked up the staircase behind him.

Harry walked up to the outer door and raised his hand to knock on it but it opened before he could. Harry walked in saying, "Professor Dumbledore you wanted to…" he trailed off when he saw three young women and a man that he had never seen before talking to Dumbledore.

All five of them turned to look at Harry. The three women were very pretty in their own ways. Dumbledore started talking. "Ah there you are Harry. Thank you Minerva would you fetch Miss Granger for me?" McGonagall nodded and left the room. "Harry Potter let me introduce you to Mrs. Piper and Ms. Phoebe Halliwell, Miss Paige Matthews, and Mr. Leo Wyatt ." Each took their turns shaking Harry's hand as Dumbledore called their names.

"It is so nice to meet you Harry Potter," Phoebe held out her hand. "I've read so much about you."

Harry looked at the young women. "You mean in the Daily Prophet?" he started. "Cause just about all of what they write is a lie," he finished.

Phoebe smiled. "Not exactly, but kind of. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Harry looked confused, "Professor Dumbledore what is it that you need me for? Because I have quiditch practice this afternoon," Harry said.

"I am well aware of your quiditch practice schedule Harry. It will only take a few minutes," Dumbledore said. "Harry you are here because of these three women."

Harry's eyebrow rose. "Not to be rude but I am guessing that they aren't muggles because they are in here," Harry said.

The woman named Paige started laughing, "Muggles, ha, no we are surely not muggles. Piper, Phoebe we should have thought about that. We probably look like a couple of normal people."

Phoebe nodded, "We were in a rush Paige we couldn't think of looking like witches. Besides do you have any black robes or any other color for that matter other than your bath robe in your closet?"

"Harry I assure you that we are most defiantly not muggles. We have had magic in our family for a long, long time." Piper said reassuringly.

"Can you prove it?" The words had escaped Harry's mouth before he even realized it. "I am so sorry. It has been a long day."

The three smiled. "That is alright Harry. Come on I guess we should prove ourselves." Phoebe said. Her favorite book hero was standing right in front of her.

A second later Phoebe was levitating about the floor of the office. Piper looked at Dumbledore. "May I have a sheet of paper?" she asked politely. Dumbledore handed her a sheet of paper that she crumpled into a ball. She threw it up into the air and flicked her wrists. The ball of paper froze in mid-air. Harry looked surprised. "Now for the fireworks." Piper flicked her wrists again. The ball of paper exploded.

Harry looked at Paige. She smiled and held out her hand as if she wanted Harry to give her something. "Harry's wand." The words came out of her mouth and a swirl of blue-white light incased her hand. Once the lights had stopped Harry could see his wand was now in her hand.

Harry looked astonished. All three women had power and they didn't even need wands. "Wow. So you Ms. Halliwell have the power of levitation, Mrs. Halliwell you can freeze and blow up things, and Miss Matthews you can make things come to you?"

Phoebe smiled," You got Piper's correct. I also have the power of premonition and I have the power of empathy. Paige can orb wherever in the world she wants."

Harry rolled his eyes for a third time that day when Phoebe said she could see the future. She was probably a fraud like Trelawney.

Phoebe laughed sensing Harry's disbelief. "Harry let me tell you something I am not a fraud. I am the real thing. I have premonitions and I had one about you when I touched this book." Phoebe held up the sixth Harry Potter book.

**jitterbug393:** Okay so this is the start of Harry finding out he is in a book he hasn't officially been told yet but next chapter. i'm glad you enjoy it and hope you like this chap as well.

**Supernatural Gilmore Girls:** thanks for reviewing and i'm glad you like the story.

**DarkInu418: **the action is comming i just have to get to it so don't stop reading because it doesn't have action please. so it will come i just have to build up to it.

And to my newest reviewer **rowlinghermione:** you will jsut have to read more to find out now wont you? so i am glad you like it.

So now you know what to do and so let me just remind you push the blue button at the bottom of the screen that says GO on it and then you type in your review. see it is that easy. so i hope you like it and the next one will be up as soom as my pen wants to write it down. lol. so review!


	5. Informing Harry

**Okay here is the long awaited next chapter. So I hope you all like it and I can't wait to go on writing this but I just had to post it because I know so many of you want to read it. So here is the next chapter of the story hope you like it.**

Harry looked at the purple book in Phoebe Halliwell's hand. What did she mean that the book she was holding had given her a premonition? What in the bloody hell was that book anyway?

As if Phoebe had read him mind she began, "Harry this book is the sixth installment in a series of seven. It is called _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_."

Harry blinked and shook his head. "You're joking right?_ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_," Harry stopped. He glanced down at his book bag that lay at his feet. He could see the Prince's book with in it. "What the bloody hell is that book about?" All he gained by this remark was threatening look from Dumbledore.

"Harry," Piper said calmly. "This book, the other five, and the seventh that has yet to be published are all about you and your life."

Harry's eyebrow rose, he began laughing, "Now I know you've got to be joking. This is a nice joke but you all can stop joking around. What is that book really about?"

Paige glanced at the book in her half sister's hand and then at Harry. She smiled, "Phoebe can I please see the book?" Phoebe handed the book to the younger witch. Paige opened the book and flipped to a page 194 and then handed the book to Harry. "If you really don't believe us, Harry then read this aloud if you would."

Harry looked at the book. There was a picture of a door with a snake hanging off. "The House of Gaunt," Harry read aloud. "Chapter Ten," he looked up. Paige nodded. " 'For the rest of the week's Potions lessons Harry continued to follow the," Harry stopped, he glanced once again at his book bag where the Prince's book lay.

"Please go on Harry, don't stop," Dumbledore urged.

" 'Harry continued to follow the Half-Blood Prince's instructions wherever they deviated from Libatius Borage's, with the result that by their fourth lesson Slughorn was raving about Harry's abilities; saying that he had rarely taught anyone so talented.'"

"That is enough, her if you still don't believe us let me see the book." Harry handed Paige the book. "Mmm here, start at Ron and read the next three paragraphs," Paige instructed.

Harry looked at the off white page, page 293. "Um okay. ' "Ron, I warn you don't drink it!" Hermione said again, alarmed, but Ron picked up the glass, and drained it in one gulp, and said, "Stop bossing me around, Hermione."' I believe you okay do I have to read any more?" Harry wined.

"No it is okay." Phoebe smiled. Harry glanced down at the book in his hand and then at the three sisters. "So is this whole book about me?" Harry asked.

"That one and five others." Leo said under his breath. "Look Harry the potion's book in your bag is more than proof," he said louder.

"Right Leo. Harry can you show us your potions book?" Piper asked sweetly. Harry hesitated looking from the book bag at his feet to the sisters. "You know whether you give it to us or not, we can get it out of your bag." Piper nodded to Paige.

Harry grabbed his book bag, in the process dropping the _Harry Potter_ book. "Don't even think about trying to take it from me," Harry threatened

Dumbledore stared at Harry in awe; this was a very un-Harry like thing to do. "Mr. Potter, you need to calm down," Dumbledore stressed. "They won't take it from you." He looked that the three witches. "May I please see your potions book Harry?" he asked kindly.

Harry hesitated again. "Look Harry you did not see my premonition; I have yet to figure out how I can show it to you. But this I promise you that we are just trying to help you out," Phoebe said quietly. She walked up to Harry, "had you seen it you would cooperate." She bent down and picked up the _Harry Potter_ book. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't try to destroy my property."

Just then the door opened. "I didn't do anything wrong Professor. I promise that I did nothing. It was all Ron and…" Hermione stopped looking up at the scene around her. She was following Professor McGonagall into the room.

"Miss Granger how nice of you to join us." Dumbledore looked through his half moon spectacles at her.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." Hermione looked around. "Harry what are you doing here?" she then looked at the Charmed Ones. "Who are they?" She stared at Dumbledore.

"I guess I should have waited to start once both of you were in here," Dumbledore signed. "Miss Granger these three witches are the Charmed Ones."

Hermione's eyes grew to the size of walnuts. "Professor are you talking about the greatest force of good the world has ever seen?" Hermione asked in awe.

"I guess you could call us that," Paige glanced at her sisters. "Hi my name is Paige." She held out her hand to Hermione.

"Hermione is it? Hi I'm Phoebe, this is my sister Piper, and her husband Leo," Phoebe finished the introductions.

Hermione just stood there in awe. "Hermione Phoebe had a premonition about you and me when she touched that book," Harry told Hermione pointing to the book in Phoebe's hand.

Hermione seemingly snapped out of her trance and looked at Harry, "A… a premonition… about Harry and me?" she stammered.

"Yes. Hermione I did." Phoebe looked downhearted. "And I am sorry to say but it wasn't a good one."

**aly-kyprioth:** I am glad that you like it so here was the next chapter

**hhrldgtgctzjkrcspktrc: **Well I hope this came up to your satisfaction

**mione713:** I am sorry if this one is short I only want to go so far with it then cut it off. I know I spelled Halliwell right this time. Thank you for your help.

**rowlinghermione:** thanks for the praise it makes me feel so good that ya'll like my stories.

**Well that was the next chapter. I hope ya'll liked it so now you push the blue button that says GO and then you submit a review it would make me feel so good. Thanks to all who have reviewed and I hope you all liked it. Till next time Quin**


	6. Night Time Run In

Now this was a really long awaited chapter. sorry guy that it has taken so long i couldn't find my notebook that i wrote it in untill a few days ago and to my horor it was unfinished. well i really liked writing it and i hope that you enjoy reading it. so here is the next chapter!!!

* * *

"Do you really get this?" Hermione asked Harry as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room together. 

Harry pondered the question for a moment. "I think the question we should be asking ourselves is not if we get it but if we believe it," he answered philosophically. "I mean think about it Hermione they are three witches that don't use wands and they say a simple rhyme that supposedly has so much power."

"Well Harry they are the Charmed Ones. Their powers come from their sisterhood. It is called the Power of Three." Hermione countered. They turned the corner and ran into Malfoy. Hermione turned into prefect mode. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour Malfoy?" she asked.

"Hello Granger, Potter. Were you two having R rated fun?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry glanced at Hermione who had gone a bright red, but looked like she was going to smack the smirk off of Malfoy's face. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour Malfoy?" Hermione reiterated through clenched teeth.

"I see, your secret is your secret but that doesn't mean it won't be the talk of the school by morning," Malfoy said slyly. "And if you must know Granger I am doing my rounds. I am a Prefect unlike Potter. So why are you out so late Potter?" Malfoy turned on Harry.

"I was in Dumbledore's office," Harry said trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

"Sure you were. Well I think that a week's worth of detention with Professor Snape should teach you to stay in bed when you are supposed to. I will inform him in the morning." Malfoy smiled.

"And it will be a month of detention with Professor McGonagall, Malfoy for using your Prefect abilities improperly. I got the schedule this morning. Slytherin doesn't do rounds till next week. I will be informing McGonagall in the morning. Good night Malfoy," Hermione spoke harshly.

"I will forget about telling Snape about Potter if you forget about telling McGonagall about me," Malfoy said submissively, a very un-Malfoy like thing to do for sure.

"Well Malfoy you have no reason to be out of your common room. So you aren't supposed to be out tonight therefore you would not have been able to see Harry out and about had you been where you were supposed to be." Hermione smiled. Harry loved it when she out smarted Malfoy. "But I will be nice for tonight only and give you a weeks worth of detention starting tomorrow morning. Good night Malfoy." She grabbed Harry's hand and started walking again.

You know that Quiditch this weekend is Slytherin against Gryffindor?" Harry asked. He blushed because Hermione had yet to let go of his hand.

"Are you sure Harry? Well I guess he will just have to miss it." Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and kept on walking still holding on to her hand.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione went up to the teacher's table to tell McGonagall what had happened the night before. She noticed that the Charmed Ones and their whitelighter Leo were sitting beside the professor. "Good morning all," Hermione smiled brightly.

"Good morning Hermione did you sleep well?" Phoebe the middle sister asked.

"Um yeah I guess. No more fatal premonitions about us I hope? Did you all have a god night?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Nope no more premonitions yet. And yes we did thank you." Phoebe smiled.

"Professor may I have a word with you?" Hermione turned to McGonagall.

"What is the matter Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione hesitated; she looked from the Charmed Ones to McGonagall. "Well Professor Harry and I ran into Malfoy last night. He claimed to be doing his rounds. But I checked this morning it was Ron and my turn to so rounds." Hermione said.

"So did you two find out what he was up to?" Phoebe butted in. At this she received a glare from not only McGonagall but Piper as well. "What?" she shrugged innocently.

Hermione shook her head and turned back to McGonagall. "Professor Malfoy threatened to give Harry a week of detention because he was out and about last night. That was when I informed him that he had no right to be there and I was going to suggest to you that he should get anywhere from a week to a month's worth of detention with you." Hermione finished.

"Starting today I presume?" McGonagall asked. Hermione nodded. "Well I will inform Mr. Malfoy as so as possible." She turned back to her breakfast and began eating when she noticed that Hermione still stood in front of her. "Is there anything else you would like to discus Miss Granger?"

"Yes. Well you see Professor, quiditch is this afternoon and if you wouldn't mind I would be honored to give our guests a tour of the castle and then escort them to the quiditch pitch," Hermione said calmly.

Phoebe's face lit up. "You… You mean there is a quiditch game to…today?" she squealed with delight.

McGonagall's look was priceless. She looked at Phoebe as if she were a three-headed rabbit with pink ears, blue heads, an orange body, and luminescent green eyes. Hermione couldn't help but laugh, which she covered to sound like she was coughing. "Yes Miss Granger you can show our guests around the grounds. But for the quiditch game make sure they make their way up to the teacher's box. Is that understood?" McGonagall asked as if nothing had happened.

"Yes Professor. See you guys after breakfast." Hermione said. She turned on her heals and walked back tot eh Gryffindor table to sit with Ron and Harry.

"So did you tell McGonagall about what happened? Harry asked as she sat down across from him.

"Yeah I did. And I also volunteered to show our esteemed guests around the castle before the match." Hermione said proudly/

"What guests?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside Harry. She looked up to the Head table to see the Charmed Ones and Leo sitting beside McGonagall. "You mean those four? Who are they?"

"Who are they?" Hermione asked astonished. "They are the Charmed Ones and Leo their whitelighter," Hermione answered.

"Oh my goodness the Charmed Ones?" Ginny said in a feign excitement. Her face changed from ecstatic to her normal morning décor. "Who in the bloody hell are the Charmed Ones?"

"Who are the Charmed Ones?" Are you serious you don't know?" Hermione questioned in disbelief. "I am sure you are going to tell me," Ginny muttered under her breath. "They are the greatest force of good the world has ever seen." Hermione pretended that she hadn't heard what Ginny had said.

"That is fascinating." Ginny said pretending to be enthusiastic about it.

"I am glad you think so," an unfamiliar voice said from behind Ginny. Ginny turned to face the speaker who just happened to be Phoebe. "Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe held out her hand to Ginny, who inspected it as if it were a snake ready to bite. "You must be Ginny." She eyed the red headed girl in front of her, the girl looked just like the book had described.

"Phoebe Halliwell is the middle sister of the three Charmed Ones," Hermione butted in. "She also writes a column in the Bay Brook Manor is that right?" Hermione looked at Phoebe who nodded. "It is called Ask Phoebe, she is the advice colonist." Hermione said.

"How do you know all of that about me?" Phoebe asked astonished.

Ginny laughed, "She knows this stuff cause she is a book worm who spends most of her time with her head in a book." Ginny said taking a bite of her toast. "So Harry we're playing Slytherin right?" Ginny turned to Harry.

"If I am not mistaken but Hermione's book-wormish attitude has saved Harry and Ron countless times. If not for Hermione you would not even be here right now. I think you would be a corps rotting away in the Chamber of Secrets," Phoebe pointed out smartly.

"Yeah what ever." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Wait a minute how did you know that?" Ginny looked at Phoebe intently.

"I am psychic and empathic so yeah fun combination right?" Phoebe laughed. "So Hermione you promised a tour of the castle. Are you done with your breakfast yet?" she asked eagerly.

"Now Phebes don't rush the girl. It is okay Hermione you finish eating we can wait." Piper walked up behind her younger sister followed by Paige and Leo.

Leo looked up and then looked at Piper, "That tour will have to be without me. They are calling," Leo smiled as if he were in trouble.

"You have to be kidding me now?" Piper said exasperated. "Well go, go maybe you can be back for the match." She shooed her husband who disappeared in a ball of pearly bluish-white lights.

"Okay well I am done let us get this tour started." Hermione said as her shoved the last bit of toast into her mouth.

* * *

**brandonloke: **Yeah I know I am trying it should be coming along. I am just trying to get the plot of it all in place I promice that I will try harder.

**alianna-kyprioth:** thanks for the genrous exaltation lol. I like your user name and I think I know where it comes from and I would prsonaly never put them two together but if you like Tamora Pierce I have a fanfiction posted that you might like. (off topic i know)

**Gwion Bach: **I looked back at the first chapter and I fixed it lol so thanks for helping making this a better story.

**rowlinghermione:** here is what happens next and if you want to know more then you will just have to keep reading. lol

Well thanks to all who reviewed and thanks to all who read but didn't i would like to know your input because it ya'll didn't review then I might stop writing. NOT!!! well now it is time to press the blue button that says GO and type in a review!!! Thanks to all.


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys sorry it has taken me soooo long to get a new chapter out!!! Ive been so buisy with school starting and all that fun stuff that I haven't been able to write much other school assignments. So I promise soon you will get a real up-date but this isn't one. I'll erase this one once the next chapter is up

Thanks for reading!!!

Quin the Almighty fikoso


End file.
